


Everything I Want

by DefiFox



Series: LEC and LCS - A Short Mess [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: They just won MSI and no one can believe it.Mihael cuddles up with Martin after a long travel back to Berlin.





	Everything I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure about how this one turned out. I know I'm kinda late on this, but I had to write something for the champs, right?

Mihael felt the euphoria bubble up in him as he watched the nexus fall. He locked eyes with Luka, who smiled at him brightly. For a good reason, because they had won. Their team had been together for only one split and already they had more international success than Europe had ever seen. First they smashed the LEC, then they clapped Faker and SKT and finally TL handed them the trophy.  
Somewhere in his mind Mihael felt bad for them, but right now he was just ecstatic. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t played soloQ in months and it didn’t matter that they won against NA instead of the LPL or LCK, because they did it. 

Mihael rose up from his chair and embraced Luka as he felt the tension of the past days slowly ebb away. ‘We did it’, Luka said. Then, louder and to the entire team: ‘We did it!’  
Luka stepped back to hug Rasmus, just as Mihael made eye contact with Martin. He smiled at his toplaner, who gladly returned the smile.  
More hugs and happy moments were shared before they eventually had to leave.  
The interviews and everything that came after were a blur for Mihael, though he did remember when he stumbled across Jensen on his way to the exit. 

Team Liquid’s midlaner hadn’t looked very happy, but he smiled at Mihael anyway. ‘Well played, you deserved the title.’ Mihael smiled back just as his team joined him. ‘Thanks. You played really good as well, I can’t wait to see you guys at Rift Rivals.'  
He walked away, but just before he left the building, Mihael yelled something after Jensen. ‘You upset the world, Jensen. You and Team Liquid. Be proud of that.’  
Then they left, Mihael subtly holding Martin’s hand all the way to the van. 

They sat down next to each other and Mihael looked up at the taller, smiling brightly at him. ‘You played so well today.’ Martin looked at him with proud eyes and returned his smile.  
‘The best Rakan in the world, you showed that today.’ Luka happily put an arm around Mihael. ‘That’s my support, the best Rakan in the world!’  
Mihael laughed at Luka and turned to his team. ‘Thanks, but we all played really well today. I mean, Martin, you dealt the most damage throughout the entire series, especially on the Neeko. Marcin, you were everywhere on the map and got us kills. Rasmus, you were smurfing on Jensen and TL. Luka, you’re the best ADC I could possibly wish for. Everyone played so fucking well, and if we keep this up we’ll be playing with G2 skins next season.’ 

Rasmus looked at him, his eyes shining and the MVP award clutched tightly in his arms. ‘We are going to win worlds, right guys?’  
Everyone erupted in sounds of agreement and laughter as they all basked in the feeling of their victory. Mihael held Martin’s hand the entire way to the hotel as Martin roasted all of the other regions and their players. He smiled at a joke and looked up at his boyfriend.  
He might be joking and roasting his way through everything, Martin was unarguably on of the sweetest persons Mihael ever got the pleasure of knowing. He showed him that, every day when they woke up or when the others were playing games. He’d sneak in little kisses at breakfast and hold his hands at moments like these, he’d play with his hair while Martin was playing league and offer to get him a drink in between. When it came to Martin, Mihael knew he would do anything and everything to keep him.

The team knew about them and surprisingly didn’t annoy them too much about it, only throwing in the occasional ‘Aww’ or ‘Cute’.  
Now was another one of those moments as it dawned on Luka that Mihael was sitting in Martin’s lap, right next to him. ‘Aww, look at you two!’  
Mihael buried his head into Martin’s chest. ‘Shut up, Luka’, he mumbled. Martin grinned and entangled their hands. ‘I agree with Luka, you know. We are fucking cute together.’  
He placed a quick kiss on Mihael’s hair while the support sighed dramatically. ‘Let’s take this somewhere else before I show my less cute side to you.’  
‘Aww, no!’ Perkz pouted. ‘You’re leaving me right now? We were just having fun!’  
Martin shrugged as he stood up and lifted Mihael up, giving him no chance to walk out of the room on his own two feet. Once again, Mihael marveled at the other’s strength. He was lifted up like he weighed barely more than a feather.  
‘I guess Mihael doesn’t agree with you. See you later, Luka!’ He walked out with Mihael in his arms, the support accepting his fate. 

As soon as they got to Martin’s room he dropped Mihael on the bed and laid down next to him. Suddenly he seemed drained of all his energy. ‘I’m actually so fucking tired. I hate that I can’t sleep on airplanes.’  
He closed his eyes while Mihael sat next to him, smiling softly. He knew Martin had trouble sleeping while they were travelling and it had always struck him as strange, considering he fell asleep in seconds when they were at home. 

‘You can sleep now, if you want. I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.’ Martin hummed in agreement and pulled Mihael down next to him, keeping an arm around his waist. His eyes were already sleepy and he suppressed a yawn. ‘Stay with me?’  
Mihael looked at Martin with a loving look as he kissed him on his forehead, nose and then on his lips. It was a short and lazy kiss and it felt perfect to Martin. ‘Of course I will.’  
Martin snuggled further under the blankets and closer to Mihael as his eyes slowly started to shut. ‘Mmkay, just for a few minutes’, he mumbled. Mihael smiled down at his blonde hair and slowly moved his hands up and down Martin’s back.  
It was to show him that he was here, if Martin would wake up with a nightmare again or if he felt bad for some and any reason. Mihael would always be there for him when he needed it, and knowing that, falling asleep was no problem for Martin. 

After a few short minutes his breathing steadied and only Mihael was left awake in the room, which was now filled with silence. In that silence he heard Martin’s steady breathing, he felt every movement against his skin. Mihael softly placed his lips on his lover’s head, showering the golden hair in kisses. He played with his hands and looked at his boyfriend’s peaceful face as minutes turned to hours. He could stay an eternity in this warm room, bathing in the orange light of the sinking sun, watching this marvelous creation before him. Mihael smiled as suddenly a realization dawned on him.  
He had everything he wanted, right here. He was a champion, he had his dream job, and most importantly: he had Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Oh and by the way, I could really use some suggestions for more fics! It can be anything from fluff to angst and AU's and idk what else, with players from EU to NA! So if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! :)


End file.
